


Midsummer magic

by Vinushuka



Series: One year with Apocalyptica [39]
Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Perttu's Midsummer Eve with close friends at Iniö was supposed to be calm and relaxing but as always things happen. He gets to save Mikael from the forest, compose a new song, comfort Mikko who is worried about Mikael's strange behavior and finally lose his memory of everything that happened late at night with Anna. Was it just Midsummer magic or something else?





	1. Gossip and secrets

## Gossip and secrets (1)

Seeing Yusuke’s panic attack made me feel anxious in an unprecedented way. The cruel destiny had wreaked havoc in his life but what did it have in store for Lumi? I realized that being a parent had made me vulnerable to this kind of fears. The thought of something bad happening to Lumi felt intolerable. I just couldn’t imagine what Yusuke had gone through during these three years after the tsunami.

      When Anna had left for a walk with Yusuke I too felt a need to be alone for a while. I knew a place a bit further away from the house that was sheltered and had a wonderful view to the sea. A small sandy beach flanked by two high cliffs gave the place a secluded feeling. I had sat there couple of times before when my life had been a mess and I needed some peace and quiet to think things over.

      I sat on an old log probably put there for sitting purposes and tried to empty my mind of all the worries and pain bothering me, after all, it was Midsummer’s Eve and we were supposed to celebrate and be happy. The sound of waves breaking to the shore and screams of sea birds finally put my mind at ease.  I was just considering to return to Paavo’s house when I heard footsteps approaching on the path. When I turned to watch, I saw Mikael gazing at the sea shading his eyes with his hand. He obviously hadn’t noticed me.

“Beautiful place, isn’t it!” I called and stood up from the log I had been sitting on.

“Yes, very beautiful…and good for contemplating things”, Mikael replied and gave me a warm smile. “It wasn’t my intention to disturb you. I was actually going see Anna. She sent me a word that she wanted to have a talk with me.”

“No problem, I was just planning to return to the main house. Can I join you for a walk?”

“Of course”, Mikael promised and started to lead our walk down the narrow path without saying anything more.

I followed in his trail still deep in my thoughts. I had no need to disturb our walk with unnecessary small talk.

       It was Mikael who first interrupted the silence: “I had a chat today with Yusuke about Lumi’s middle name. If you and Anna settle for his proposal, we could fix the christening date now, during Midsummer. I think the first weekend of July would be a good time considering your touring schedules…I took the liberty of reviewing them with Mikko”, Mikael explained glancing at me behind him.

      Just when he turned at me, he hit his foot on a tree root crossing the path and fell over on his hands and knees. He stood up quickly brushing the debris from his clothes and started to walk like nothing had happened. After a few steps he grimaced and stopped. “I probably twisted my ankle”, he confessed looking unhappy.

“I can carry you on my back”, something made me say.” Just climb onboard. It’s not a long way to the house. The less you use your foot, the better.”

Mikael was taller than me and not very lightly built so it was an exhausting task to carry him back to the house.

“Whatever happened to you?” Paavo wondered when he came across us on the yard in front of his house.

“I think I sprained my ankle” Mikael replied and sounded as if he was ashamed causing trouble at a time like this.

“Just take him into the house. This old medicine man will take care of the rest”, Paavo promised and winked an eye at me. Mikael was lucky to have Paavo around because the guy was really skilled in all this first aid stuff.

      “Can you please go to Anna and ask her to come here to see me. I don’t have my cell phone with me”, Mikael asked when we were in the living room waiting for Paavo to come and rescue him. When Paavo arrived with his first aid kit I left him to study Mikael’s ankle and headed towards Anna’s and Yusuke’s outbuilding to deliver the message. I knocked on the heavy door but it took a while before anyone came to open it. Anna looked like she had been taking a nap.

“Sorry if I woke you up but Mikael wants to see you at the main house. He sprained his ankle so he can’t come here.”

“Ah, great! That was quick… Tell him I’ll be there in half an hour or so”, Anna enthused and slammed the door shut into my face in a hurry. I didn’t understand what was going on but maybe it wasn’t my business.

      After delivering Anna’s reply to MikaeI I walked back to my lodgings to find Johanna but there I realized that she was in the sauna. I laid down on the bed wanting to rest my eyes but obviously I fell asleep because the next thing I knew was that Johanna was stroking my cheek.

“Well, well. What have we got here? A sleeping beauty on my bed…Would a kiss wake you up?” Johanna murmured into my ear.

“Yes, a kiss would be nice”, I whispered and folded my arms around her. “Why don’t you join me?”

“I can’t lie down. My hair is all wet.”

“You could take that bath robe off and ride me… ”, I proposed and I didn’t mean horseback riding. I loved to watch Johanna as she worked her way towards her climax riding on top of me. Her young body was still so firm and flawless. Especially her breasts intrigued me.

“By the way, would you like to hear the gossip of the day?” Johanna suddenly asked.

“It better be good then… ”, I murmured impatiently.

“I surprised Kirsi and Anna in the middle of oral sex in the sauna.”

“What!”

“They weren’t even embarrassed but I was.”

“Okay…that would explain why they seem to like each other’s company so much. I never thought that Kirsi would be into girls. Anna yes, but not Kirsi”, I thought aloud. “Maybe we should keep this just between us. I’m sure Eicca wouldn’t mind but let Kirsi tell him herself.”

“Yes, maybe it’s better that way”, Johanna admitted and climbed on top of me. “Why don’t we get rid of these jeans first?”

\-----

       I tend to get these creative spells after making love and this time wasn’t an exception. Something beautiful was trying to find its way out of my system down to paper. “Hmm, it would be nice to be able to play this melody with something…” I mumbled staring at the notes I had written down on the paper in front of me.

“I think I saw Mikael carrying an acoustic guitar with him when he arrived here with Mikko. Why don’t you ask if he could borrow it to you for a while”, Johanna proposed while she was drying her hair with a blow dryer.

“Thanks for the hint. I will go and ask him. He’s probably still at the main house tending to his sprained ankle.”

“When did he hurt his ankle?” Johanna asked sounding curious.

“He tripped on the path when he was walking with me back to the house. I had to carry him the rest of the way…”

“You carried Mikael? ....Okay, but according to the plans he should be in the sauna with Yusuke, Paavo and Mikko at the moment”, Johanna remarked.

      Following Johanna’s advice I headed to sauna to talk with Mikael. I found him on the veranda relaxing in one of the wicker chairs. Mikko, Paavo and Yusuke were running on the pier and then jumped into the sea to have a swim. Judging by the racket they made, they were having fun. The long stairs effectively prevented Mikael’s participation in this merriment.

“How’s your ankle?” I asked and sat on a chair beside him.

“It’s swollen and I can’t step much on it. Paavo was kind enough to carry me here”, Mikael grinned.

“Actually I came to ask if you could borrow your acoustic guitar to me for an hour or so. I just figured out a nice melody and I would like to play it.”

“Yes, of course. Just go and pick it up at our house. It’s in a case on my bed”, Mikael promised.

“Did you already have your talk with Anna?” I asked just out of curiosity.

“Yes, but we will have to continue our discussion in the evening. We have a slightly complex issues in our hands… ”, Mikael replied sounding mysterious.

I was dying to know more but of course I couldn’t pry on Anna’s personal matters. Maybe Anna would tell me something herself later this evening.

“I will bring your guitar back to the flag raising ceremony at six o’clock”, I promise and headed back to our quarters to pick up the guitar and work with my music.


	2. Midsummer Eve celebration with an oriental twist

## Midsummer Eve celebration with an oriental twist (2)

It was customary to raise the flag on Midsummer Eve at six o’clock and let it fly through the night until nine pm on Midsummer Day. Raising the flag was the official start of Midsummer celebration. We all gathered around the flagpole that was situated on the courtyard on the right side of the building. Paavo and one of his sons raised the flag while the audience sang the Flag Song. Seeing the blue and white colors fly in the bright sunshine meant to most of us that the summer and time to relax was finally here.

      Due to timing issues we had decided to postpone our sauna turn till after the flag ceremony. While others hurried to the main house to enjoy the buffet dinner, I and Eicca walked over to the sauna accompanied by Paavo’s two sons. I was really pleased with the melody I had composed in the afternoon and couldn’t help bragging about it to Eicca during our walk.

      Paavo’s youngsters weren’t much into bathing so they left us two quite soon to enjoy sauna heat and swimming. The boys probably had something more important on their minds or they were just plain hungry. We didn’t mind some privacy as Eicca was clearly in the mood of having a fuck with me. I had just had my share of enjoyment so I granted gladly the pleasure to Eicca. For some reason he wanted me this time from behind which suited me fine.

“I think Yusuke is a very nice guy”, Eicca commented when we were sitting afterwards on the terrace sipping our cold refreshments.

“Yes he is, but the fate has been cruel to him. Luckily there are also some good things happening. He learned today that his youngest daughter might be alive.”

“Oh, that’s good news. How did Anna take it? That makes things a bit more complicated.”

“She was very happy about it. Actually she was the one who convinced Yusuke to continue the search for his missing daughter. She’s been having these dreams about her…”

“Has Anna told you why Patrik didn’t want to be Lumi’s godfather anymore?” Eicca asked a bit hesitantly.

“No, she didn’t want to talk about his private matters.”

“Kirsi told me today that Patrik had lost part of his memory but that it was now coming back to him.”

“Maybe he forgot all about you too and therefore hasn’t been in any contact with you”, I said knowing how difficult the total break up with Patrik had been to Eicca.

“That’s possible, but maybe it was better that way. He wasn’t happy with me… I think Mikael has the same problem with Mikko.”

“Yeah, I talked with Mikko about that during our tour. Anyways, now they seem to be happy again”, I commented.  At least to my eyes Mikael looked radiant rather than unhappy.

“Maybe we should go and grab something to eat before they clear away the buffet dinner. I’m hungry after our little exercise”, Eicca grinned.

      On our way to the main house we bumped into Mikko who rushed out of the front door looking pissed off. He didn’t stop to talk with us but walked in brisk steps towards his quarters across the yard.

“What was that?” I wondered looking worried at Eicca.

      When we entered the dining room, only Mikael and Anna were at the dinner table having a lively discussion together. When they noticed us, they stopped their chat and beckoned us to join them.  Actually they had already finished their meal and were enjoying strawberry cake and coffee as dessert.

“Our next program number is a kyuudo demonstration. Yusuke is dressing and picking up his gear at the moment. Please join us on the beach if you’re interested”, Anna invited us before she left the table with Mikael and Lumi.

      Paavo had dug up a crutch for Mikael somewhere from his hoards. The crutch probably originated from the time when Paavo broke his leg in a skiing accident at Swiss Alps. With the crutch Mikael was able to move around with his tightly bandaged foot without difficulty.

      We helped ourselves with everything that was left in the buffet table; mushroom and potato salads, herring and salmon with various seasonings, vegetable salads, tasty archipelago bread and a cheese selection. The warm dishes would be served from the grill later in the evening. We were just treating ourselves with generous slices of strawberry cake when Kirsi and Johanna popped in. The girls were ready to party and looked dazzling in their summer dresses and makeup.

“Did you guys have a swim?” Kirsi asked and sat on Eicca’s knee. She was like a doll sitting in her husband’s lap.

“Yes we did, but maybe we’ll need another cool dip after seeing you two”, Eicca grinned pointing at the girls’ Midsummer elegance.

“Please go and put something decent on. Otherwise you will lose ten to one to Yusuke. We just saw him in his archery outfit. Holy shit, what a man!” Kirsi huffed pretending to feel weak. Johanna chuckled and consented with Kirsi. “You’ve got no chance against that samurai”, she remarked sounding as if she had had one drink too many already.

       I didn’t have any trousers with me so I had to settle with black jeans, white shirt and a purple velvet jacket I had since a long time. When I tried the jacket on it felt a little tight at the shoulders reminding me about my failed attempt to lose some weight. I discarded the jacket and changed over to a loose black hoodie. It was warmer and more practical in cool evening air.

      When I arrived on the seashore the archery demonstration was already going on. Yusuke was explaining the details of his gear dressed in the traditional Kyuudo outfit I had seen in the photos and videos Anna had sent me. I must admit that the reality was even more impressive than the videos. I could see sincere admiration in the eyes of the spectators following his graceful movements. Only Mikko looked absentminded and after a while he strayed away to sit on one of the pier benches. He clearly wasn’t in the mood to celebrate.

      Anna was there with Mikael carrying Lumi in a baby carrier. Mikael was the first one who volunteered to try shooting himself in spite of his sore ankle. Yusuke was very pleased with his first student who seemed to be exceptionally talented both in controlling the bow and his movements.

“You should come and join the shooting club”, I heard him say to Mikael when he gave the turn to his next student, Paavo’s eldest son Okko.

      When Mikael was done with the shooting practice, Anna came to me to ask if I could take care of Lumi for a while as she had some unfinished business with Mikael. After Anna and Mikael had left the shore I noticed that also Mikko had vanished. Eicca was keen to try out the archery too but I didn’t want to embarrass myself with it. Besides I had Lumi to take care of. Without anything better to do I stayed to watch Kirsi’s and Johanna’s practice while trying to locate Mikko. I was starting to get worried when I finally noticed that Mikko had come back.

“Is something wrong?” I asked when I sat beside him on the pier bench.

“I’m not sure…Mikael has been acting weird the whole afternoon. First he seemed to me obsessed with Yusuke and now with Anna. It feels like I don’t know him at all.”

“He was in a very good mood in spite of his ankle when I talked with him in the dining room. I don’t think you should worry about him too much. I too would like to know what business he has with Anna, but maybe that’s not important.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…Maybe I should stop worrying…He’s happy and that’s all that matters”, Mikko sighed.

      Lumi’s impatient cry interrupted our somewhat downcast discussion. “I think this little princess needs a change and some food now. Would you like to come and help me? We will have to go to Anna’s outhouse to find nappies and some baby formula”, I asked not wanting to leave Mikko to worry alone.

“Yeah, sure…Anna and Mikael probably headed to sauna”, Mikko slipped up unintentionally. He had probably followed the two to see what was going on.

      We were just changing Lumi into dry nappies when Yusuke returned from his archery demonstration. He came to change clothes as the archery outfit wasn’t suitable for spending the rest of the evening outside.

“Ah, sorry for the intrusion but Lumi needed a change and some food”, I explained. ”Anna asked me to take care of her. She’s having a talk with Mikael at the moment.”

“That’s all right and thanks for your help. I can take care of the feeding. You should probably start to prepare for the grilling with Eicca quite soon.”

“Oh, shoot! I had forgotten all about it. Thanks for reminding me”, I said and handed the baby into Yusuke’s care. The bonfires would be lit at around nine o’clock and we were supposed to provide the hungry souls some evening snack after that.


	3. Bonfire and other Midsummer magic

## Bonfire and other Midsummer magic (3)

      I returned to the beach with Mikko to find Eicca. The lighting of the bonfire was just going on. It had been built on a raft that was floating at a safe distance from the shore. Paavo and Eicca were sitting in a rowboat setting the thing on fire. The audience burst into spontaneous applause when the first flames started to lick the dry wood and branches it was built of. It didn’t take long before we had a handsome bonfire lighting up the evening that wasn’t dark, just slightly dimmer and cooler.

      I was watching the fire burning deep in my thoughts when I felt someone tugging my sleeve. “Ah, Anna, you’re back…Lumi is with Yusuke”, I told her right away to avoid any confusion. “There is real magic in the flames”, I commented and grabbed Anna under my arm. She leaned against me and rubbed my back with her palm. “Yeah, our first Midsummer together as a family”, she muttered sounding very satisfied.

“Did you get things cleared up with Mikael?” I asked hoping that Anna would tell me something.

“Yes, Seb…Mikael was very co-operative”, she told me and suddenly gave a kiss on my cheek. Her hand wandered from my back to the waist and towards my butt. She was in the mood for something…

“Please stop groping my fiancé”, we heard Johanna’s angry and somewhat drunken voice from behind us.

She was standing there with Kirsi who wasn’t sober either.

“Let them be…You should learn to share your man…I’m doing it all the time”, Kirsi tried to reign Johanna. “C’mon, let’s have some fun…I can teach you nice new tricks”, she proposed dragging Johanna by the arm.

“Maybe it’s better that I take care of her”, I told to Kirsi before she would drag Johanna to God knows where.

      I walked Johanna to our outbuilding and laid her to bed to have a nap. She passed out almost immediately and after waiting and watching for a while, I decided to leave her to sleep. I returned back to the beach and the grill cottage where Eicca was already preparing the meat and sausages for grilling. I was planning to make delicious skewers of mushrooms, onions, sweet peppers and other veggies plus some broad bean patties.

      Anna came to the grill and started to help me with assembling the skewers for grilling. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to provoke Johanna. I just like your behind too much”, she whispered to me while we were working.

“No problem. She was drunk and I took her to bed”, I replied not wanting to continue this line of discussion.

“Ah, there you are!  How’s my little girl?” Anna called when Yusuke entered the cottage carrying Lumi.

“She’s fine. I just fed her and Perttu changed her diapers”, Yusuke explained and tapped Lumi’s back. “I thought I’d come and see if you guys need help with grilling or anything else.”

“I can take care of Lumi if you want to help Perttu with seasoning”, Anna proposed and reached out her hands to take child from Yusuke.

      When Anna and Lumi had left, I and Yusuke took care of the grilling operation together with Eicca. Actually we had very nice time working together. Eicca offered Yusuke one or two beers and we had a chat about Japanese meating culture. The discussion ended in Yusuke inviting us to a Japanese grilling party later on this summer.

      When the Midsummer Eve was approaching midnight the evening air was filled with sentimental music and laughter of small groups of people playing games or dancing on the pier. I saw Mikko waltzing with Mikael as if nothing had happened. I felt a little restless after Anna’s little provocation and headed back to our quarters to check on Johanna. She was sleeping soundly so I stalked back to the pier to find Anna. I was hoping that her company would relieve my anxiety because I always felt at ease with her.

      I found Anna at the grill cottage watching Mikko, Mikael and Yusuke throw darts.

“Would you like to take a walk with me?  I could show you my favorite place here”, I asked wanting to get away from people.

“Of course, but hopefully it’s not a long way off. My back is getting tired after carrying Lumi for so long”, Anna replied stretching her back.

“I can carry her or we can pick up her carriage on our way. The paths around the house should be wide enough to push a carriage.” I proposed. I was thankful that Anna was willing to spend time with me on a night like this.

“Maybe it’s better that I ask Yusuke to take care of her”, Anna said with a twinkle in her eyes and went to tell Yusuke about our plan.

      On our way back to the main house and the outbuildings Anna picked up some wild flowers from the roadside.

“What are you going to do with those?” I asked feeling curious.

“I will put them under my pillow to see my future husband in a dream”, she chuckled and took my hand.

“Isn’t it pretty obvious?” I asked enjoying her touch. It was ages ago I had held her hand like this.

“I don’t take anything for granted”, she said and stopped to gaze at me.

Without knowing why, I grabbed her into my arms. When she didn’t back away I gave her a gentle kiss that turned into wild fire before we knew it. Her soft lips made my brain melt away so that there was nothing left but my desire for her.

“Please make some Midsummer magic with me”, she begged and I could do nothing but to obey her.

      When I stirred awake in my bed with Johanna sleeping by my side, I was sure that I’d had a crazy dream. I had no idea how I got back from my walk with Anna and what happened after I kissed her. There was a vague memory of lying on a beach with Anna admiring the sky and listening to the sound of waves, but I wasn’t sure if I was mixing things. Was this loss of memory some kind of epidemic?


End file.
